Everything Has Changed
by Fanlady
Summary: Awalnya Ying menganggap Fang itu anak yang menyebalkan. Tapi ternyata dugaannya salah. /AU. No super powers. FangxYing
Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari video musiknya Taylor Swift berjudul Everything Has Changed. Ada baiknya dengerin lagu itu sambil baca fanfic ini, biar lebih ajeb(?) /plak

Oh, iya, buat yang pernah request fanfic FaYi ke aku, fanfic ini special kupersembahkan buat kalian~ (terutama buat kak Irena dan juga Fancy Candy yang udah beberapa kali request, maaf baru bisa dibuatin sekarang.)

Yah, semoga kalian suka! Selamat membaca~

Disclaimer : Boboiboy © Animonsta Studios, ide cerita terinspirasi dari lagu dan music video Everything Has Changed by Taylor Swift ft. Ed Sheeran

Warnings : AU, no super powers, FangxYing, fluff, typo(s), OOC.

.

.

.

Ying memilin-milin tali ransel yang menjuntai di kedua sisi tubuhnya dengan gugup. Sesekali ia melirik ke ujung jalan, menanti bus sekolah yang akan datang menjemputnya. Tapi tak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran bus kuning yang biasa mengantar dan menjemputnya itu.

"Jangan gugup begitu, Ying," ujar sebuah suara di sebelahnya. Ying mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat sang ibu yang berdiri menunggu di sampingnya. "Kalau kau terus memainkan tali ranselmu, nanti bisa putus," candanya sambil menunjuk tali ransel Ying yang kini sudah bergulung-gulung tak karuan.

"Tapi Ying gugup sekali, mama. Hari ini kan ada karyawisata. Padahal Ying belum punya teman seorang pun. Gimana kalau nanti Ying sendirian?" tanya gadis kecil itu cemas.

Tentu saja Ying merasa khawatir menghadapi hari ini, walau dia juga merasa sangat antusias karena ini adalah pertama kalinya ia mengikuti karyawisata sekolah. Tapi Ying tak menyangka akan ada karyawisata saat ia baru dua hari berada di kelas barunya.

Beberapa minggu yang lalu, Ying masih duduk di bangku kelas satu di sekolahnya, tapi sejak dua hari lalu ia dinaikkan ke kelas dua karena kemampuan otaknya yang diatas rata-rata. Dan Ying belum memiliki satu teman pun di kelas barunya karena sifatnya yang pemalu. Jadi wajar saja Ying merasa gugup tentang perjalananya hari ini.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ying pasti bisa punya teman. Ingat pesan mama, jangan malu untuk menyapa dan mengajak berkenalan duluan. Oke, sayang?" Ibu Ying mengelus rambut hitam Ying dengan lembut. Gadis itu mengangguk kecil dan kembali memandang ke ujung jalan menanti bus yang akan datang menjemputnya.

Tak lama kemudian, bus sekolah berwarna kuning cerah muncul dari tikungan tak jauh dari rumah Ying. Jantung gadis kecil itu mulai berdebar cepat saat bus akhirnya berhenti tepat di depan trotoar rumahnya. Ia menyalami tangan ibunya dan mengecup kedua pipi sang ibu sebelum akhirnya melangkah dengan takut-takut menaiki bus.

Celotehan ramai langsung terdengar begitu Ying melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam bus. Kedua iris safirnya menatap bangku-bangku yang berjejer rapi di kedua sisi bus. Hampir semuanya sudah ada yang menduduki, kecuali sebuah bangku di bagian belakang, di sebelah seorang anak laki-laki berambut acak-acakan, yang masih kosong.

Ying berusaha tidak menatap mata siapa pun saat ia melangkah cepat ke kursi belakang. Ia bisa merasakan beberapa orang menatapnya, dan beberapa juga terdengar membicarakan dirinya. Ying memang cukup terkenal di kelas barunya karena ia murid jenius yang bisa melompat kelas, tapi karena sifat pemalunyalah yang membuatnya semua orang enggan untuk menyapanya.

Setelah perjalanan panjang —bagi Ying— menyusuri lorong di tengah jejeran kursi, Ying akhirnya tiba di bangku paling belakang. Ia langsung menghempaskan dirinya di kursi di sebelah anak laki-laki berkacamata yang kelihatannya tengah asyik membaca komik. Bus kembali bergerak tepat setelah Ying duduk, dan anak-anak yang sedari tadi menatap Ying kembali mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke dapan.

Ying diam-diam menghembuskan nafas lega setelah terlepas dari semua perhatian yang tadi ditujukan padanya. Ie melepaskan ransel dari punggung dan meletakkannya di pangkuan. Setelah semua orang tak lagi mengawasinya, Ying kini bebas untuk memperhatikan teman-teman sekelasnya satu persatu. Ia bersyukur mendapat tempat duduk paling belakang, jadi ia bisa mengawasi semuanya tanpa harus menolehkan kepalanya.

Hanya murid-murid kelas dua yang mengikuti karyawisata hari ini, jadi bus tidak terlalu penuh sesak. Hanya ada kira-kira tiga puluh murid laki-laki dan perempuan. Guru yang akan menemani mereka telah pergi lebih dulu ke tempat tujuan untuk mempersiapkan beberapa hal. Jadi bus ini hanya berisi tiga puluh anak-anak berumur tujuh sampai delapan tahun dan tentu saja dengan seorang supir yang mengemudikan bus.

Celotehan teman-temannya membuat Ying merasa sedikit iri. Ia ingin bergabung dengan mereka, tapi tak tahu bagaimana caranya menyapa duluan. Ying biasanya terlalu malu bahkan untuk mengangkat kepalanya saat berbicara dengan orang lain, jadi bagaimana ia bisa ikut bergabung dengan pembicaraan teman-temannya?

Ying menghela nafas sedih dan memalingkan kepalanya ke samping. Anak laki-laki yang duduk di sebelahnya kelihatannya juga anak yang penyendiri. Ia sedari tadi tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun dan sibuk dengan komik yang ada di tangannya. Ekspresi wajahnya datar, walau kelihatannya ia sangat menikmati membaca komik itu.

Teringat pesan mamanya sebelum berangkat tadi, Ying akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk menyapa teman sebangkunya itu.

"U-umm, anuu ..." Ying hanya berani mengeluarkan gumam kecil yang kelihatannya sama sekali tidak terdengar oleh si anak laki-laki. "Err, halo, namaku Ying, salam kenal," ujar Ying, akhirnya sedikit mengeraskan suaranya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya kepada si anak laki-laki untuk mengajak berkenalan.

Anak laki-laki itu akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya dari komik yang sedang dibacanya. Ia menatap Ying selama beberapa saat dari balik kacamata bergagang ungu yang dipakainya. Anak itu kemudian mengangguk kecil sebelum kembali tenggelam ke dalam komiknya, sama sekali tidak menggubris uluran tangan Ying.

Wajah Ying merona merah dan ia buru-buru menurunkan tangannnya dengan malu. Dalam hatinya Ying menggerutu pelan karena tanggapan dingin dari anak laki-laki itu.

 _Huh, kalau diajak bersalaman kan harusnya terima, jangan dibiarin kayak gitu. Kan aku jadi malu_ , gerutu Ying dalam hati.

Tapi Ying tidak menyerah begitu saja. Ini mungkin aatu-satunya kesempatan yang dimilikinya untuk mendapatkan teman, jadi Ying akan tetap berusaha untuk mengajak berkenalan anak laki-laki di sebelahnya itu.

"Er ... namamu siapa?" tanya Ying sedikit gugup.

"Fang," balas anak itu singkat. Ying mendesah lega. Setidaknya pertanyaannya dijawab dan tidak diabaikan.

"Oh, Fang ya? Baiklah …" Ying mematri nama itu dalam ingatannya. _Fang, anak laki-laki menyebalkan yang rambutnya mirip landak_ , batin Ying.

Tapi setelah itu Ying tidak tahu lagi harus mengatakan apa. Ia ingin mencoba mengajak Fang bicara, tapi apa yang harus dikatakannya?

"Eh, itu … komik _superhero_ , ya?" tanya Ying setelah diam-diam melirik komik yang tengah dibaca Fang.

"Hm," balas Fang singkat tanpa mengangkat kepalanya.

Ying menggembungkan pipinya sebal. Kenapa jawabannya cuma begitu sih? Kalau begini bagaimana caranya mengajak teman barunya ini bicara?

"Apa ada _Superman_ -nya?" tanya Ying lagi, berharap kali ini akan mendapat jawaban lebih dari sekedar 'hm'.

Ying beruntung, Fang akhirnya mengalihkan perhatiannya dari komiknya dan memandang ke arah Ying.

"Ini komik _Marvel_ , bukan _DC_. Mana mungkin ada _Superman_ -nya?" kata Fang dengan nada mencela.

Ying memanyunkan bibirnya kesal. "Mana aku tau kalau itu komik Marvel," ucapnya sewot. Tak ada lagi perasaan gugup yang tadi dirasakannya, berganti dengan ekspresi kesal.

"Huh, dasar anak perempuan. _Marvel_ sama _DC comics_ aja nggak bisa bedain," dengus Fang.

"Hei, aku tau bedanya _Marvel_ sama _DC_ ," kata Ying kesal. Yah, begini-begini Ying juga sering menonton film kartun _superhero_ bersama mamanya di rumah.

"Oh, ya? Apa bedanya?"

"Kalau _DC comics_ ada _Superman_ sama _Batman_ , kalau _Marvel_ ada _Iron Man_ sama _Hulk_!"

"Huh, cuma itu yang kamu tau?"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku cuma tau segitu? Kan yang penting aku tau."

Ying mulai benar-benar kesal dengan anak laki-laki berambut landak ini. Ia sedikit menyesal memilih untuk duduk di sebelah Fang, dan berharap ia bisa pindah tempat duduk.

Fang memandang Ying dengan tatapan meremehkan, sebelum kembali memusatkan perhatian pada komiknya dan kembali mengabaikan Ying.

Satu hal yang Ying pelajari tentang Fang. Dia itu anak yang sangat menyebalkan.

.

.

.

Saat bus akhirnya tiba di tempat tujuan, anak-anak langsung bersorak gembira. Mereka buru-buru memakai ransel mereka di punggung dan tak sabar untuk segera turun dari bus.

Fang akhirnya menutup komiknya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Setelah tak ada lagi komik yang menyibukkannya, Fang kini memilih untuk memperhatikan gadis kecil yang duduk di sebelahnya. Tapi Ying sama sekali tidak menoleh lagi ke arah Fang dan duduk dengan tangan bersidekap di depan dada.

Kesan pertama yang didapat Fang tentang gadis di sebelahnya adalah, dia gadis yang manis, terutama karena postur tubuhnya yang mungil. Gadis kecil itu mengenakan gaun biru muda selutut dengan renda-renda putih di bagian bawahnya. Ia menguncir rambutnya menjadi dua, dan juga memakai sebuah bandana kuning di atas kepalanya. Kacamata bundar yang dipakainya membuatnya semakin terlihat manis dan menggemaskan.

Fang tersentak dari keayikannya mengamati Ying saat gadis itu beranjak bangun dan mulai melangkah turun dari bus. Hampir semua murid sudah turun, dan Fang buru-buru bangkit dan melangkah mengikuti Ying. Gadis itu benar-benar mungil, terutama karena ia sekrang tengah berdiri. Fang jadi sedikit khawatir Ying akan terjatuh dari tangga dan terinjak-injak oleh orang lain.

Setelah semua murid turun, mereka berkumpul di halaman depan sebuah bangunan yang cukup luas. Guru mereka yang telah lebih dulu tiba, mulai menjelaskan kepada mereka apa yang tepatnya akan mereka lakukan hari ini.

Bangunan yang mereka kunjungi ternyata adalah sebuah _workshop_. Ada bermacam-macam hal yang akan mereka pelajari di dalam nanti, dan diharapkan semua murid akan mengikuti kegiatan ini dengan tertib.

"Nah, supaya kalian tidak saling berpencar, ibu ingin masing-masing dari kalian berpasangan dengan teman yang duduk di sebelah kalian saat di bus tadi. Jadi, kalian harus tetap bersama teman sebangku kalian apa pun yang terjadi, dan tidak boleh ada yang berpencar. Mengerti anak-anak?" ujar guru wanita yang memandu para murid itu.

"Mengerti, bu!" sahut para murid serempak.

Anak-anak mulai mencari pasangan mereka masing-masing sambil berceloteh riang. Fang mencari-cari di antara kerumunan anak-anak hingga akhirnya menemukan gadis mungil yang sedikit tenggelam di antara anak-anak bertubuh besar yang mengelilinginya.

"Ayo, kita harus berpasangan," kata Fang sambil mengenggam tangan gadis itu.

Ying kelihatan tidak senang harus berpasangan dnegan Fang, tapi ia tidak punya pilihan lain. Maka gadis itu pun melangkah di sebelah Fang menyusul teman-teman mereka yang telah lebih dulu berjalan memasuki gedung.

"Ingat anak-anak, jangan sampai terpisah dengan pasangan kalian!" seru sang guru.

"Baik, bu!" Koor kompak para murid kembali terdengar.

Fang mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Ying, takut gadis mungil itu akan terseret kerumunan di sekitar mereka. Dan keduanya pun melangkah bersisian memasuki gedung dengan tangan bergenggaman kuat.

.

.

.

Ada satu fakta baru yang diketahui Ying tentang Fang. Bahwa Fang adalah orang yang sedikit protektif. Anak laki-laki itu terus saja mewanti-wanti Ying agar tidak berjalan terlalu jauh darinya. Walau dengan tangannya yang terus digenggam oleh Fang Ying tidak mungkin pergi terlalu jauh darinya, tapi tetap saja Fang terus mengawasi Ying agar tetap berada di dekatnya.

Ying menyadari ia memang memiliki tubuh yang mungil, jauh lebih kecil dari teman-teman sekelasnya yang umurnya setahun lebih tua darinya. Ying bisa dengan mudah terseret arus orang-orang di sekitarnya kalau ia tidak berhati-hati. Mungkin karena itulah Fang tidak melepaskan genggaman tangannya sedikit pun.

Tapi Ying menyukainya. Berbeda dengan sikapnya yang sedikit dingin dan menyebalkan, genggaman tangan Fang yang terbalut sarung tangan _finger-less_ terasa sangat hangat. Dan Ying tidak ingin melepaskannya.

.

.

.

Mereka akhirnya tiba di tempat tujuan pertama. Sebuah ruangan cukup luas dengan beberapa meja panjang dijejerkan di dalamnya. Di atas meja-meja itu terdapat berbagai macam krim dan mangkuk-mangkuk kecil berisi permen berwarna-warni dan juga buah-buahan.

"Anak-anak, kita akan belajar cara menghias kue. Pilihlah tempat duduk masing-masing dan dengarkan pengarahan dari _chef_ -nya ya."

Anak-anak langsung berebut tempat duduk, kebanyakan memilih untuk duduk di meja paling depan. Tapi Fang menarik tangan Ying dan mengajaknya ke meja paling belakang. Beberapa anak yang tidak berhasil mendapatkan meja di depan ikut bergabung dengan mereka tak lama kemudian.

Mereka mendengarkan pengarahan singkat dari seorang _chef_ wanita yang mengenakan celemek dengan motif bunga-bunga. Setelah itu anak-anak juga diberikan celemek masing-masing sebelum mereka mulai bekerja menghias kue.

Ying terlihat sangat serius saat menghias kue miliknya. Mereka diberikan beberapa buah biskuit bundar besar dan masing-masing harus menghiasnya secantik mungkin. Bagi Ying ini bukanlah hal yang sulit, ia sudah sering membantu ibunya membuat kue di rumah. Ia memilih dengan riang bahan-bahan kue di depannya dan menghias kuenya dengan antusias.

Berbeda dengan Ying, Fang sama sekali tidak mengerti cara menghias kue. Ia hanya memandangi bahan-bahan di depannya dengan bingung, tak tahu harus memilih yang mana. Akhirnya ia pun mengambil sebuah bungkusan plastik berisi krim dan mulai menghias kuenya secara asal-asalan.

"Kuemu jelek sekali, Fang," komentar Ying tak lama kemudian saat melirik kue Fang. Gadis itu kini tengah meletakkan beberapa irisan buah stoberi di atas bikuitnya yang telah dilumuri krim.

Fang melirik kue Ying sekilas dan berkata dengan cuek, "Biarin. Cantik atau jelek kalau dimakan rasanya sama aja, kan?"

"Ya nggak sama dong. Kalau kuenya jelek, yang makan juga pasti nggak bakal berselera," kata Ying.

"Kata siapa? Aku bakal tetap makan kok walau kuenya sejelek apa pun," balas Fang.

"Huh, berarti seleramu rendah," cibir Ying.

"Apa kau bilang?"

Ying memeletkan lidahnya dan kembali melanjutkan menghias kuenya dnegan santai, mengabaikan ekpresi kesal di wajah Fang. Tak lama kemudian, Ying akhirnya selesai menghias kuenya. Ia memandangi hasil karyanya dengan ekspresi puas.

"Lihat, cantik kan kue punyaku?" tanay Ying sambil memperlihatkan kuenya pada Fang.

Fang mengamati kue itu selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. "Ya, cantik, sama sepertimu," ujarnya datar.

Wajah Ying merona merah. Ia hampir saja menjatuhkan kuenya karena gugup dan buru-buru meletakkannya kembali di atas meja. Untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya, Ying kemudian mengambil mangkuk berisi krim putih dan mencoleknya sedikti dengan jarinya.

"Jangan menggombal, Fang," katanya sambil mengoleskan krim itu di pipi pucat anak laki-laki itu. Ying tertawa melihat ekspresi wajah Fang, namun kemudian buru-buru menghindar begitu Fang melancarkan serangan balik.

"Siapa juga yang menggombal, jangan ge-er," balas Fang sambil berusaha mencoret wajah Ying dengan cokelat cair.

Fang bersorak senang begitu berhasil mengenai wajah Ying. Gadis itu ikut tertawa bersama Fang dan mencoba membalas kembali. Mereka kini saling berusaha mencoret wajah satu sama lain dengan krim beraneka warna dan juga cokelat cair. Namun gerakan keduanya terhenti begitu mendengar suara teguran dari sang guru.

"Fang, Ying, jangan main-main terus. Ayo cepat selesaikan kuenya."

Ying menunduk malu dengan wajah merah padam karena kini perhatian semua anak tertuju pada mereka. Sementara Fang wajahnya tetap datar dan terlihat sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan perhatian yang mereka dapatkan. Ia mengambil beberapa tissu untuk membersihkan wajahnya sebelum menyerahkan kotak tissunya pada Ying.

Wajah Ying masih merah padam saat ia menerima tissu dari Fang. Gadis itu membersihkan wajahnya dengan kepala tertunduk. Namun saat ia melirik ke arah Fang, anak laki-laki itu tengah nyengir ke arahnya dan Ying diam-diam ikut tertawa kecil.

.

.

.

Fang terlihat serius mengamati sesuatu di balik akuarium, sementara Ying terlihat sedikit ketakutan. Ia melirik takut-takut seekor ular di dalam tangki kaca yang tengah diamati Fang. Walau Ying yakin ular itu tidak akan bisa kabur dan mematuknya, tapi tetap saja ia merasa takut.

Gadis kecil itu melirik Fang yang berdiri di sebelahnya, yang kini tengah mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di tangki kaca.

"Apa menurutmu ularnya sedang tidur?" tanya Fang sambil menoleh ke arah Ying.

"Entahlah," jawab Ying gelisah. Ia mengintip sedikit ke balik kaca dan melihat ular itu tengah bergelung tak bergerak di dalam tangkinya. "Mungkin saja."

"Kau takut?" tanya Fang yang sepertinya baru menyadari gelagat Ying yang gelisah.

"Aku tidak suka ular." Hanya itu jawaban Ying dan ia melangkah mundur sedikit menjauh dari tangki si ular.

Fang mengangguk-angguk kecil, sebelum akhirnya menarik Ying pergi. "Kalau begitu ayo kita lihat yang lain saja," katanya.

Ying mengikuti Fang dengan penuh rasa terima kasih. Kesan pertama yang jelek tantang Fang telah menguap begitu saja dari kepalanya, digantikan oleh perasaan senang yang tidak bisa dijelaskannya. Yang Ying tahu, ia merasa nyaman bersama Fang. Dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

.

.

.

Saat waktu makan siang tiba, para murid diajak duduk di halaman untuk menyantap makan siang mereka. Masing-masing telah membawa bekal, kerena para guru telah memberitahu mereka sehari sebelumnya. Maka kini di halaman berumput itu terlihat kelompok anak-anak yang tengah asyik bersenda gurau sambil menikmati waktu makan siang mereka.

Fang dan Ying duduk hanya berdua, sedikit berjauhan dari teman-teman mereka yang lain dan menikmati makan siang mereka dengan damai tanpa celotehan berisik dari anak-anak lain.

"Kenapa kau tidak punya teman?"

Pertanyaan Ying yang tiba-tiba membuat Fang berhenti mengunyah makan siangnya dan menatap kedua safir milik gadis kecil itu.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku tidak punya teman?" tanya Fang balik.

"Tidak, hanya sedikit aneh saja," kata Ying sambil menggigit roti isinya. Setelah menghabiskan setengah hari bersama Fang, gadis itu akhirnya menyadari bahwa Fang juga tidak memiliki teman, sama sepertinya. Sepanjang hari ini mereka hanya menghabiskan waktu berdua, dan Ying tidak melihat tanda-tanda bahwa Fang berteman dengan salah satu dari teman sekelasnya.

"Aku ... cuma lebih suka sendiri," jawab Fang akhirnya. Ia membuka bungkusan donatnya dan menggigitnya perlahan. "Berteman itu merepotkan. Apalagi aku tidak suka dengan kebisingan yang mereka buat. Jadi, lebih baik kalau aku sendiri saja," ujarnya santai.

Walau begitu, Ying bisa melihat bahwa Fang merasa sedikit kesepian. Tak jarang Ying melihat Fang tengah memperhatikan teman-teman mereka dengan ekspresi iri, seolah ia juga ingin ikut bergabung bersama mereka.

"Tidak, berteman itu tidak merepotkan," kata Ying tiba-tiba. Ia menoleh ke arah Fang dan tersenyum kecil. "Bukankah menyenangkan kalau punya seseorang untuk diajak mengobrol dan berbagi cerita?"

Fang melirik Ying dan mengangkat bahunya, "Yah, mungkin saja ..." gumamnya.

"Lagipula sekarang kau tidak sendiri lagi, kan? Kau sudah punya teman," kata Ying lagi.

"Siapa?"

"Aku."

Fang menatap Ying datar, "Tidak, aku tidak menganggapmu sebagai teman," ujarnya. "Aku cuma mau bersamamu hari ini karena ibu guru menyuruh begitu. Kalau tidak mana mau aku mengurus gadis merepotkan sepertimu," lanjut Fang lagi.

"Jahat! Padahal aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai temanku," kata Ying sambil memanyunkan bibirnya kesal.

Fang tertawa kecil melihat wajah cemberut Ying. "Aku cuma bercanda," katanya. Ia kemudian mengacak-acak rambut Ying dan membuat gadis itu memprotes kesal.

"Jangan merusak rambutku!" kata Ying sebal. Fang hanya tertawa dan kembali menghabiskan donatnya sambil memandangi teman-temannya di kejauhan.

Diam-diam Fang kembali melirik Ying yang kini tengah merpikan kembali rambut berkuncir duanya. "Aku juga sudah menganggapmu sebagai teman," gumamnya pelan sambil tersenyum tipis.

.

.

.

Setelah makan siang, anak-anak mengikuti kelas musik di sebuah ruangan di bagian belakang gedung. Ada berbagai macam alat musik yang bisa mereka mainkan di sana. Mulai dari biola, gitar, piano, dan juga ada seperangkat drum yang diletakkan di sudut ruangan.

Para murid dibebaskan untuk memlih alat musik mana saja yang mereka suka. Dan kegaduhan kembali dimulai saat mereka berebut ingin mengambil alat musik. Fang bergerak cepat dan mengambil sebuah gitar kecil yang tergeletak di dekat dinding.

Sementara guru mereka sibuk berusaha mengatur dan melerai anak-anak yang masih berebut alat musik, Fang dan Ying duduk di salah satu sudut dan menjauh dari kegaduhan.

Fang memetik senar-senar gitar tanpa ragu dan menciptakan beberapa nada merdu yang membuat Ying bergumam kagum. Gadis kecil itu duduk manis mendengarkan Fang bermain gitar sambil sesekali bertepuk tangan melihat kepiawaian Fang dalam memetik senar-senar tersebut.

Tanpa mereka sadari, anak-anak sudah berhenti saling berkelahi dan kini tengah ikut mendengarkan permainan gitar Fang. Saat lagu terakhir akhirnya selesai dimainkan, mereka semua bertepuk tangan dengan meriah, membuat Fang dan Ying sama-sama terlonjak kaget.

"Wah, aku tak menyangka kau pintar bermain gitar, Fang!" seru salah seorang anak bertubuh gempal yang memakai jaket berwarna hijau.

"Kau hebat sekali!" Seorang gadis kecil yang mengenakan kerudung merah muda ikut bersorak kagum.

"Terbaik!" Kali ini anak laki-laki yang mengenakan topi jingga aneh mengacungkan jempolnya pada Fang.

Fang yang tidak terbiasa menerima pujian sebanyak itu untuk dirinya sendiri merasakan wajahnya terbakar malu. Ia menunduk dan meletakkan kembali gitarnya tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa. Tapi teman-teman sekelasnya memintanya untuk memainkan gitar itu lagi. Ying membantu meyakinkan Fang dneagn tersenyum lebar dan menganggukkan kepalanya, sehingga Fang mau tak mau akhirnya setuju untuk kembali bermain gitar.

Ying tersenyum semakin lebar saat Fang kembali memainkan senar-senar gitar di tangannya.

 _Lihat kan, Fang, berteman itu sama sekali tidak sulit dan juga tidak merepotkan ..._

.

.

.

Kepala Ying terangguk-angguk saat ia mencoba mempertahankan agar matanya tetap terbuka. Sudah hampir pukul dua siang, dan guru mereka malah menyuruh mereka menonton sebuah film sejarah yang benar-benar membosankan. Tak heran banyak murid-murid yang sudah jatuh tertidur. Bahkan anak berjaket hijau yang tadi menyoraki Fang telah mendengkur sambil meringkuk di dekat dinding.

Berbeda dengan teman-temannya, Fang sama sekali tidak merasa mengantuk. Tapi ia tetap merasa bosan setengah mati dengan film yang tengah mereka tonton. Maka untuk menghilangkan kebosanannya, Fang memilih untuk memperhatikan teman-teman di sekitarnya. Keadaan ruangan yang sedikit gelap membuatnya bisa bebas mengawasi mereka tanpa harus takut ketahuan. Ekspresi mereka yang berusaha menahan kantuk membuat Fang harus menahan tawanya. Guru mereka benar-benar salah memilih waktu untuk menonton.

Fang merasakan sentuhan kecil di bahunya. Ia menoleh dan melihat Ying yang sudah setengah tertidur tengah bersender di bahunya. Tapi gadis itu buru-buru mengangkat kepalanya kembali dan mencoba kembali fokus ke layar di hadapan mereka.

"Kau bosan?" tanya Fang dengan suara berbisik.

"Hm," gumam Ying tak jelas sambil mengucek matanya.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi dari sini."

"Eh, ke mana?"

Fang menarik tangan Ying dan memaksa gadis yang masih setengah sadar itu bangun. Mereka melangkah mengendap-endap ke arah pintu di bagian belakang, berusaha sebisa mungkin agar tidak ketahuan. Untunglah perhatian gruu mereka tengah tercurah ke layar yang masih menampilkan film hitam-putih di bagian depan ruangan.

Udara segar langsung menyambut mereka begitu keduanya tiba di luar. Mata Ying yang tadi sudah setengah terpejam akhirnya kembali terbuka lebar. Ia memandang sekelilingnya dengan ngeri, seolah baru menyadari apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan.

"Fang, apa yang kita lakuakan di sini? Bu guru pasti memarahi kita kalau pergi ke luar tanpa izin," kata Ying.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kita cuma pergi sebentar," kata Fang tenang. "Lagipula di dalam terlalu membosankan."

"Iya, sih," kata Ying menyetujui. Gadis itu menguap dan kembali mengusap matanya. "Jadi, kita mau ke mana?" tanyanya dengan suara mengantuk.

"Entahlah," kata Fang sambil memandangi sekelilingnya.

"Jadi kau mengajakku keluar tanpa tau mau ke mana?" kata Ying sedikit sebal. Kalau begini lebih baik ia tidur di dalam saja tadi.

Tapi Fang kemudian menarik tangan Ying dan mengajaknya pergi. "Sudah jangan cerewet. Kita jalan-jalan saja di sekitar sini."

Keduanya kemudian melangkah menysuri koridor yang sepi sambil bergandengan tangan. Ying sedikit khawatir ada yang akan memergoki dan memarahi mereka. Tapi sejauh ini tak ada yang memperhatikan mereka. Beberapa orang yang bekerja di tempat itu hanya melewati Fang dan Ying tanpa menoleh atau pun terlihat peduli. Dan barulah setelah beberapa saat Ying akhirnya bisa merasa rileks.

Mereka menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi yang berhembus dan menerbangkan helai-helai rambut mereka. Sesekali mereka mengintip ke beberapa ruangan yang mereka lewati, hanya untuk melihat ada apa di dalamnya.

Fang menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah ruangan yang berisi alat-alat lukis. Ia mengawasi sekelilingnya dan setelah memastikan tak ada siapa-siapa, Fang mengajak Ying masuk ke dalam.

"Kita pasti dimarahi kalau ketahuan masuk ke sini," kata Ying cemas sambil mengawasi Fang yang tengah menutup pintu sehati-hati mungkin.

"Yah, kita cuma harus berusaha agar tidak ketahuan kan?" balas Fang santai. Ia melangkah ke arah sebuah kanvas putih yang berdiri di tengah ruangan dan menatapnya selama beberapa saat.

"Berdirilah di sana, Ying. Aku akan melukismu," katanya dengan nada sedikit sok.

Ying mengangkat alisnya, "Memangnya kau bisa melukis?" tanyanya ragu.

"Bisa, tenang saja," kata Fang dengan percaya diri.

Walau masih ragu, Ying tetap mengikuti perkataan Fang dan berdiri tak jauh di depan kanvas putih itu.

"Buatlah pose seperti kau hendak terbang," kata Fang.

"Seperti ini?" Ying mengangkat sebelah kakinya dan merentangkan kedua lengannya, merasa sedikit malu namun juga penasaran dengan kemampuan melukis Fang.

"Yap, bagus, seperti itu."

Fang mengambil cat lukis dan juga kuas dari salah satu lemari dan membawanya ke depan kanvas. Selama beberapa menit berikutnya, yang terdengar hanyalah suara goresan kuas di atas kanvas.

Ying mulai merasa tangan dan kakinya pegal, dan saat ia hendak menyerah dan menurunkan kedua lengannya Fang akhirnya berseru girang.

"Selesai!"

Ying menghela nafas lega dan menurunkan kaki dan tangannya. Ia melakukan sedikit perenggangan untuk menghilangkan pegal sebelum melangkah menghampiri Fang untuk melihat hasil lukisannya.

Mata Ying membelalak begitu melihat lukisan Fang. Daripada lukisan, itu lebih tepat disebut gambaran anak TK. Makhluk entah apa yang digambar Fang di atas kanvas itu memilki tangan dan kaki sekurus lidi. Dengan rambut dikuncir dua dan kacamata bundar yang jelek. Ying menolak mengakui kalau itu adalah dirinya.

"Bagus, kan?" ucap Fang sambil neyngir.

"Bagus apaan. Kupikir kau benar-benar bisa melukis," cibir Ying. Ia menyesal sudah mau bersusah payah menjadi model untuk lukisan Fang.

Fang tertawa dan menepuk-nepuk kepala Ying. "Tenang saja. Lain kali aku akan belajar melukis supaya bisa melukismu dengan lebih cantik," ia berkata di sela-sela tawanya.

"Huh, aku sudah jera menjadi model lukisanmu," kata Ying sambil memajukan bibirnya ke depan beberapa senti.

Fang kembali tertawa mendengar gerutuan Ying. Ia kemudian membereskan kembali peralatan lukis yang telah diserakkannya dan meletakkannya kembali ke dalam lemari.

"Eh, tunggu dulu," kata Ying, menahan tangan Fang yang hendak menutup kembali pintu lemari dan menarik keluar sekotak _crayon_. "Ayo, kita bermain dengan ini," ujarnya sambil menyeringai jahil.

Fang mengikuti Ying melangkah ke arah sebuah cermin besar yang tergantung di dinding dan mengawasi apa yang dilakukan gadis itu. Ying mengambil sebatang _crayon_ berwarna merah dan mulai mencoretkannya di bibirnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Fang sedikit kaget.

"Oh, ayolah. Ini akan jadi menyenangkan," kata Ying, nyengir. Ia menyerahkan sebuah _crayon_ pada Fang, yang menerimanya dengan sedikit ragu.

Ying kini mulai mencoreti wajahnya secara asal-asalan dengan _crayon_ beraneka warna. Fang yang tidak mau kalah juga mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Ying. Alhasil wajah keduanya kini dipenuhi coretan campur-aduk.

"Ahaha, wajahmu aneh sekali!" kata Ying sambil tertawa geli melihat wajah Fang yang dipenuhi coretan _crayon_ hitam.

"Wajahmu lebih aneh lagi, seperti alien!" ejek Fang tak mau kalah.

Keduanya saling menertawakan satu sama lain dan meneruskan aksi gila mereka. Sampai pintu tiba-tiba menjeblak terbuka dan salah seorang guru mereka muncul sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Fang, Ying, apa yang kalian lakukan di sini? Cepat kembali ke ruangan auditorium!" perintahnya galak.

"Baik, bu!" seru keduanya riang. Mereka mengembalikan kotak _crayon_ ke dalam lemari sambil cekikikan, sebelum akhirnya berlari keluar untuk membasuh wajah mereka dan kembali ke ruang auditorium.

.

.

.

Tak terasa, hari telah beranjak sore. Acara karyawisata itu pun berakhir dan para murid kembali menaiki bus yang akan mengantar mereka kembali ke sekolah. Beberapa mengeluh ingin tinggal lebih lama, tapi tak ada yang lebih tidak ingin hari ini berakhir daripada Ying.

Untuk pertama kalinya Ying akhirnya bisa menikmati satu hari yang menyenangkan bersama temannya. Sebelum Ying pindah ke kelas ini, ia memang memiliki beberapa teman dan menghabiskan waktu yang menyenangkan bersama mereka. Tapi tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan kebahagiaan yang didapat Ying hari ini, padahal ia hanya bermain dengan satu orang. Teman pertamanya di kelas ini, Fang.

Saat terbangun pagi tadi Ying terus merasa khawatir bahwa ia akan menghabiskan hari ini seorang diri. Tapi berkat Fang —anak laki-laki yang awalanya ia anggap menyebalkan, Ying bisa menikmati waktunya hari ini dengan perasaaan gembira. Ying merasa semuanya berjalan begitu sempurna hari ini, dan ia tidak ingin semua ini berakhir.

Tapi harapan Ying tidak bisa terwujud. Bus kuning itu bergerak perlahan memasuki perkarangan sekolah mereka, di mana para orang tua telah menunggu unuk menjemput anak-anak mereka.

Dengan langkah gontai Ying mengikuti teman-temannya menuruni bus, dengan Fang yang berjalan di belakangnya.

Ibu Ying menyambutnya begitu ia turun dari bus dan gadis kecil itu langsung berlari memeluk sang ibu.

"Bagaimana hari ini? Menyenangkan?" tanya ibu Ying.

Ying mengangguk dengan antusias. "Um! Sangat!" jawabnya riang. Ibunya mengelus rambutnya sambil tersenyum sebelum mengajak Ying pulang.

Sambil mengikuti ibunya melangkah ke arah mobil mereka, Ying menolehkan kepala ke belakang dan mencari-cari di antar kerumunan anak-anak hingga ia akhirnya menemukan sosok dengan rambut hitam kebiruan yang mencuat berantakan seperti landak tengah berjalan di sebelah seorang laki-laki yang memiliki rambut sama berantakannya dengan miliknya, hanya saja berwarna merah keunguan.

Seoalah menyadari ada yang tengah memperhatikannya, Fang berbalik dan kedua iris _hazel_ -nya bertemu pandang dengan iris safir milik Ying.

"Sampai jumpa besok!" serunya sambil melambai riang ke arah Ying.

Ying sedikit terkejut, namun kemudian ia tersenyum lebar. "Ya, sampai jumpa!" balasnya.

Ia terus mengawasi saat Fang melangkah menjauh bersama laki-laki yang menggandeng tangannya. Wajah Fang terlihat gembira saat ia bercerita dengan seru pada laki-laki itu.

"Itu temanmu, Ying?" Suara sang ibu membuat Ying tersentak. Ia baru menyadari langkah mereka telah berhenti dan ibunya juga tengah memperhatikan kedua sosok yang sedari tadi dipandanginya.

"Ya, mama. Ying sudah punya teman!" kata Ying ceria. Ia melirik sekali lagi ke arah Fang yang kini tengah menaiki mobilnya, sebelum kembali menarik ibunya pulang. "Ayo mama, ada banyak hal yang ingin Ying ceritakan pada mama."

Ying melangkah riang di sebelah mamanya sambil berceloteh gembira. Sekarang ia tidak perlu merasa khawatir lagi jika ingin berangkat ke sekolah, karena sekarang Ying sudah memiki seorang teman, dan mungkin akan bertambah lagi di hari-hari yang akan datang.

Ya, semuanya pasti akan berubah mulai hari ini.

.

.

.

Finish

Makasih yang udah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca~

Sampai jumpa di fanfic-fanfic lain~~


End file.
